Truth or Dare: BTR Edition
by 2crazy2handle
Summary: The way I play truth or dare with big time rush. Please send in your truths and dares. The truths and dares can be dirty.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been really wanting to write a story lately. But I couldn't decide what to write about so I just started on this truth or dare. By the way this is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it and please review and tell me what I need to work on. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Taylor: Welcome to the Truth or Dare: Big Time Rush edition! Now for our Special guest * snaps fingers to reveal BTR tied to chairs*

Btr: *trys to escape*

Taylor: I wouldn't do that if I were you guys

Btr: * stops moving*

Taylor: If you guys promise me that your not going to escape then I will release you guys.

Btr: * nods*

Taylor: *snaps fingers and guys are untied*

Kendall: Who are you?

Taylor: My real name is Taylor but my nickname is BTRKendallBabe. Happy?

Kendall: very

Logan: What are we doing here?

Taylor: Well Logan, you guys are here to play Truth or Dare: BTR edition. With the reviews the fans can send in truths or dares for you guys and me if they want.

James: When are we gonna to leave?

Taylor: up to me

Logan: Is this even legal?

Taylor: How about you figure it out since your so smart

Kendall: This doesn't sound like a good idea…..

Taylor: Well you guys are not allowed to escape because 1, there is no door and 2, there are no windows to escape out of.

James: Or I can just run * runs to find exit*

Taylor: I wouldn't try that

Logan: *facepalm* Good job James! Now we will never escape!

Taylor: Haha!

James: * comes back*

Kendall: We don't have to take this!

Taylor: Yes you do unless you want to be tied up again.

Carlos: Come on you guys! It sounds like fun!

Taylor: Thank you Carlos!

Taylor: Bye for now!

Kendall: And send for help!

Taylor: * walks over to kendall and slap his head* Shut up!

Kendall: OWWW! that really hurts

Taylor: If you don't shut up I will do it again

Kendall: no no no

Taylor: Fine I won't. Carlosssss

Carlos: yeahhh

Taylor: Can you do the closing?

Carlos: yeah sure

Carlos: Byyyyeee!


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor: We're back!

Carlos: YAY!

Taylor: We have truths and dares!

James, Logan, Kendall: Nooooo!

Taylor: KENDALL!

Kendall: What!

Taylor: You got lucky cause I promised my new friend MackenzieBTRfan1 that I wouldn't hit you.

Kendall: Yes! That you Mackenzie

Taylor: But I didn't promise that I could make the other guys hit you. HAHAHA

Kendall: whatever

Taylor: So our first dare is from Pokechantixmewmew let me bring her in

*Pokechan poofs in*

Pokechan: I DARE...  
James to run through the lobby in his underwear  
Kendall to break up with Jo  
Carlos and Logan to talk backwards for 2 chapters  
Logan, paint Gustavo's nails while he's asleep  
Carlos, drop a brick on Bitter's head.  
And every time Taylor says "OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!" BTR have to Gangnam style for 4 minutes NO STOPPING.  
MUHAHAHA i am evilll Bye!

*Pokechan poofs out*

Taylor: I love these dares! So who wants to go first?

Carlos: Me Me Me Me!

*Mr. Bitters poofs in*

Bitter's: Where am I?

Taylor: Don't worry about that. Carlos Now!

Bitter's: wit what?! *gets hit and passes out *

Carlos: Whoo hoo!

Taylor: James your next but you going to be running through a crowd of girls! Now go get naked

James: you are really loving this aren't you * starts undressing*

Taylor: yes, yes I am

Logan: Haha

Taylor: shut up Hortense

Kendall, Carlos, James: HAHAHA

Taylor: James start running!

*James starts to run threw crowd and comes back*

James: Those girls are mean

Kendall: how?

James: They messed up my hair and smacked my butt

Carlos: *laughing super hard*

James: where's my lucky comb

Taylor: I may have broken it

James: WHAT!

Taylor: will give you a new one

James: you better!

Taylor: Logan your next

Logan: what color

Carlos: Pink!

James: Yellow!

Kendall: Green!

Taylor: Blue!

Logan: I'll go with pink and Taylor can you do your magic thing to make Gustavo pop up sleeping

Taylor: sure thing Logan

* Gustavo pops in sleeping in bed and Logan walks away*

Taylor: guys guess what

James, Kendall, Carlos: what

Taylor: where gonna try and wake up Gustavo!

Carlos: lets go!

*Run over to Logan and jumps on bed*

Logan: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!

Kendall: What does it look like

James: We're trying to wake up Gustavo

Carlos: he's gonna be so mad when he wakes up!

Taylor: Guys we should totally draw on his face!

James: come on lets get some markers

Taylor: Wait!

Guys: What!

Taylor: we have to do Kendall's dare

Kendall: man I thought you forgot

Taylor: I never forget!

Taylor: who wants popcorn

Carlos: I do

James: me too

Logan: me three

Kendall: AW COME ON!

Taylor: Don't worry Kendall. I'll talk to her when your done breaking her heart and shattering it into a million pieces. And lets start Logan and Carlos second dare

Kendall: thank you know lets get this over with

Carlos and Logan: !NO EMOC AW *aw come on*

*snaps fingers and Jo pops in*

Jo: Where am I

Taylor: Don't worry about that. I'm Taylor and Kendall has something to tell you and I will explain everything later.

Kendall: Look Jo it turns out things aren't working out between me and you.

Jo: Wait are you saying what I think your saying

Kendall: yes, Jo. I'm breaking up with you. But can still be friends like Logan and Camille.

Logan: siht ni ellimac dna em tup t'nod *don't put me and Camille in this*

Jo: No

Kendall: No what

Jo: No as we can never get back together

Kendall: But-

Jo: No buts about it *and walks away*

Taylor: I'm going to go talk to her know *walks after Jo*

Carlos: won od ew od tahw * what do we do now*

James: eat some popcorn until Taylor comes back I guess

Kendall: at least she gave us some food

Taylor: OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE

Guys: AW COME ON


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I couldn't write the whole elevate song backwards cause it was to much :( Enjoy:) **

Taylor: ok Kendall you and Jo are back together

Kendall: yes

Carlos: yrgnuh m'I * I'm hungry*

Taylor: We can eat after our dares

Logan and James: OHH NNNNOOOO!

Taylor: OH YESS but I have a new co-host and you've met her before

Kendall: is it Mackenzie!

Taylor: No but she's coming

Kendall: I was really starting to like her

Taylor: Whatever. But it's Pokechan YAY!

Pokechan: I'm here and I have DARES!

Carlos and Logan: ON HHO *ohh no*

Pokechan: Oh yes.

Taylor: What are we waiting for lets get started!

Pokechan: But first, Kendall I'm sorry for making you break up with Jo

Kendall: your apology is accepted

Taylor: Can we get started now cause I wanna hear the dares

Pokechan: so impatient! So the dares are: Carlos and Logan have to dress up as girls for the day(And Logan, don't try and  
sneak into one of Phoebe Nachee's maths lectures again or i MIGHT just post  
the video of you getting beaten up on YouTube) and the all of you guys has to sing  
THE ENTIRE ELEVATE SONG BACKWARDS!

Taylor: You guys might wanna sing first and then Carlos and Logan can dress in drag

Carlos and Logan: SDRAWKCAB GNIKLAT POTS EW NAC * CAN WE STOP TALKING BACKWARDS*

Taylor: Yes

Carlos and Logan: FINALLY!

Pokechan: GUYS GUESS WHAT

Guys: WHAT!

Pokechan: OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE

Guys: NNNOOO! *starts to dance*

Taylor: That's my favorite dare so far

Pokechan: mine to

*4 minutes are up*

Kendall: Man I hate that dare

Pokechan: well too bad

Taylor: Now get singin' but sing half of the song.

Pokechan: sing 1 songs

Guys: *starts to sing elevate backwards*

Taylor: Now its time for Carlos and Logan dares

Pokechan: YAY!

Taylor: you can pick from the clothes line over there in the corner

Carlos and Logan: *walks over to clothes line*

Pokechan: while they're picking out clothes

Taylor: we're going to start our next set dares

Pokechan: Tomorrow

Taylor: and James your gonna hate them!

James: wait WHY!

Taylor: Poke would you do the honors

Pokechan: sure. James OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!

James: I hate you guys!

Taylor and Pokechan: We love you too!

Kendall: Byyyyeeee


	4. Chapter 4

******Sorry if this doesn't make since. I wrote this really late at night when I was sleepy. Which was stupid of me but I hope you like it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Pokechan: I'm bored

Logan: Me too

Carlos: Me three

James: Me four

Kendall: Me five

Taylor: since we are all bored I think its time to bring out our new sets of dares

Guys: UGHHHH!  
Pokechan: don't be party poopers

Taylor: plus Mackenzie is my new co-host

Mackenzie: Its about time you brought up my name!

Guys and Pokechan: AAAHHH!

Carlos: Where did you come from!

Taylor: She's been in the corner the whole time but I told her to wait there until I bring up her name

Logan: wow

Mackenzie: Lets get these dares started

Pokechan: With James

James: why me

Taylor: Cause you never go first

James: Whatever. It better not involve my beautiful hair

Mackenzie: Oh it does

Taylor: Pokechan go do your dare

*Pokechan goes over to Kendall and kisses him*

Pokechan: done. Now lets hear the dares

Taylor: Let me bring in Verry Berry cause these are her dares

*Verry Berry pops in*

VerryBerry: My dares: James, take Taylor into a closet and do anything u want. Kendall, dress up as a clown for this chapter.  
Logan, who would you rather go out with? Camille or Taylor?  
Carlos, you have to kiss me.

Taylor: Come on James and we're only gonna be in there for 5 minutes cause I wanna see the dares.

*walks to the closet and comes out 5 minutes late*

Kendall: dude what happened to your eye!

Taylor: He kissed me when I wasn't looking so I punched him in the eye

James: I learned my lesson

Mackenzie: Ouch that outta hurt but the next dare is Carlos

VerryBerry: YAY! Now come here

*starts kissing Carlos for 2 minutes*

Carlos: Best dare ever

VerryBerry: Byee

*poofs out*

Pokechan: Logan your turn

Logan: I would go out with Camille

Taylor: What's wrong with me!

Logan: You scare me now after what you did to James

Taylor: Hey he deserves that!

James: My beautiful face is ruined because of you!

Taylor: whatever.

Logan: We still have to do Kendall's dare

Kendall: I'm not doing that dare

Mackenzie: Oh yes you are. Taylor do your magic stuff

*Taylor snaps fingers and clown costume appears on Kendall*

Carlos: DUDE YOU LOOK SOO STUPID!

Kendall: Shut up Carlos!

Pokechan: Don't start arguing!

Carlos: Well he started it

Mackenzie: Carlos SHUT IT

James: Do we have anymore dares

Taylor: yes James and its only for you and I created this dare

Kendall: This outta be good

Taylor: Oh it is and Pokechan can you get the blue hair dye for James

Pokechan: Sure

James: Wait why do we need the blue hair dye

Taylor: JAMES! I Dare you to dye you hair blue

James: NO! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!

Logan: HAHAHAHA

Taylor: If you don't do it you will never see your lucky comb again!

James: FINE! I'll do it only for my lucky comb. Give me the bottle

Carlos: do it in the bathroom

Pokechan: Kendall go with him and make sure he does it right

Kendall: Why me

Mackenzie: Cause you're the clown

Kendall: Fine!

*Kendall follows James to the bathroom*

Carlos: Sooooo girls

Taylor: what do you want Carlos

Carlos: What would you have done if I kissed you all

Taylor: Nothing

Pokechan: kiss back

Mackenzie:

Logan: What if kissed you

Mackenzie: slap you

Pokechan: nothing

Taylor: made out I guess

*Kendall and James finally come out*

Carlos: Awww you look so cute

James: shut up and I hate you sooo much Taylor

Taylor: Aww I love you too Jamie

Carlos: HAHA she named you Jamie that's a girls name

Taylor: Carlos you're the only one with the best nickname

Logan: What's my nickname

Taylor: Logie and Logiebear

Kendall: What about me

Taylor: Kendi, Kenny and Kendork and Carlos yours is Carlitos and Los

Pokechan: Well James nickname is my favorite

Mackenzie: Mine is Kendi

Taylor: Mine is Carlitos

Carlos: mine nickname is the best! WHOO HOO!


	5. Chapter 5

******Sorry that I didn't update on Monday. I got really lazy and I didn't feel like doing anything.**

* * *

Taylor: We are back and we have so truths and dares!

Mackenzie: Lets hear them Dares!

Pokechan: We should do my dare first! Plus my nickname is Cee-Cee

James: Whatever. But the dares better be a good one

Taylor: JAMES! Shut up before I punch you AGAIN!

James: no, no, no. Cee-Cee you can go on with your dare

Pokechan: Well my dare is a group dares

Carlos: Sounds fun

Pokechan: Oh it is! We get to pull a prank on the our Palmwoods friends

Guys: BEST DARE EVER!

Taylor: Trust me its going to get worst

Logan: I don't like the sound of that

Kendall: sooo how are we going to prank them

Pokechan: Leave that to me

Mackenzie: Lets do our next set of dares

James: I'm not doing these stupid dares anymore

Taylor: Yes you are unless you never want to see your lucky comb and cuda products again! And your going first AGAIN! Thanks to your attitude

James: ok, ok as long as I get my lucky comb

Mackenzie: So our first dare is from purple gal and she says:

_Kendall- What is the best thing about taylor?  
Logan-Prank call Jo!  
Carlos- Would u rather eat kendall, logan or james?  
James- Go up to Gustavo- NAKED.  
Taylor- Which boy would u kiss and why?  
Mackenzie- Take the boy of ur choice into the shower with u!  
Pokechan- Dress up like a gangster!_

Taylor: James you can be half naked instead of fully naked cause you'll end up giving Gustavo a heart attack!

James: I AM NOT DOING THAT

Taylor: EITHER YOU DO IT YOURSELF OR I DO IF FOR YOU!

James: I'M NOT DOING IT!

Taylor: Fine I'll do it for you *snaps fingers and James is now half naked*

James: AAAAHHHH

Taylor: told ya I would do it but look who didn't listen. Now do you want me to poof you to Gustavo or do you want to do it yourself

James: poof me in and out

*James poofs out and back in dress*

Taylor: here's your stupid comb

James: My comb is not STUPID its LUCKY

Mackenzie: Its not gonna be lucky after we get done with you

Logan: Cee-Cee I think its your turn

Pokechan: ok *changes into gangster costume* How do I look?

Carlos: Scary and mean

Pokechan: I'm going back to plan our prank

Logan: Kendall I think its time for your truth

Kendall: Her attitude

Taylor: aw thanks! I love my attitude

Logan: Taylor your turn

Taylor: I would kiss Logan cause of his dimples

Kendall: I have dimples too

Taylor: I know but you have hide and seek dimples and Logan has full blown dimples

Logan: Thanks Taylor

Taylor: Your welcome and where's Carlos

Carlos: I'm right here!

Taylor: Oh sorry you was too quiet and where have you been

Carlos: I was watching tv so is it time for my dare

James: actually you have a truth

Kendall: And it says which one of us would you eat

Carlos: I would eat Kendall

Kendall: what why me!?

Carlos: cause your meat is easier to chew

Kendall: Whatever. Mackenzie do your dare

Mackenzie: Come on Kendall

Taylor: You guys have fun and you only have 25 minutes

Mackenzie: Bye guys * walks away with Kendall*

James: Logan you have to do your dare

Logan: do I have to

Carlos: YESS!

Logan: *pulls out phone and dials Jo's number*

_Logan: Hey Jo_

_Jo: Oh hey Logan what's up_

_Logan: Oh nothing, I just needed to tell you something that's really been on my mind lately._

_Jo: What's that_

_Logan: I know your dating Kendall and all but I still have feelings for you_

_Jo: IS THIS A JOKE_

_Logan: No I really have feelings for you Jo_

_Jo: I don't believe this. GOODBYE LOGAN!_

Logan: Well that went bad

Carlos: Kendall is going to be soooo mad when he finds out!

James: No he won't cause he knows that it was a dare

Taylor: Does this make me mean if I hope Jo tell Kendall about the phone call

Logan: YESS

James: It'll ruin Logan and Kendall's relationship

Logan: And things will be awkward between me and Jo

Taylor: How about I just wipe Jo's memory of the terrible prank call

*snaps fingers and Jo's memory is wiped*

Carlos: What do we do know

Taylor: Eat I guess and Carlos you have your own corndogs station in the kitchen

Carlos: AH SWEET! * runs over to kitchen

Taylor: Guys we have our own buffet of the stuff we like

Logan: What are we waitin for lets eat


	6. Chapter 6

******Sorry that I didn't update my Wi-Fi went out which made me super angry. :)**

* * *

Taylor: Its been over 25 minutes!

James: sssooo

Taylor: Kendall, Logan & Carlos has to do there next dares and James you have a truth

James: YAY! No more dares

Taylor: For now. And I'm starting to get a little impatient of waiting around so I'm just gonna poof them in

*snaps fingers and their back*

Kendall: HEY our 25 minutes weren't up yet

Carlos: You guys were in there for 40 minutes

Mackenzie: sure didn't feel like it

Taylor: anywayyyy we have a truth for James and our first 3 way dare

James: can go first

Mackenzie: Not this time

Carlos: so who's this dare from

Mackenzie: This dare is from xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx and she says that she wants Kendall, Logan & Carlos to have a three-way kiss.  
Kendall, Logan,& Carlos: WHATT!

Kendall: I'm not kissing them!

Carlos: And I'm not kissing them either

Taylor: how about you kiss each others cheeks

Logan: I'm cool with it as long as its not on the lips

Taylor: You guys are going to kiss on the right so

James: So Kendall you kiss Carlos, Carlos you kiss Logan, Logan you kiss Kendall

Taylor: Now get smoochin!

*Guys starts kissing each others cheek*

Logan: it wasn't bad but it wasn't good

Mackenzie: anywayy James your truth is still from xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx and she says:  
James: If you had to make-out with Gustavo or Bitter's, who would it  
be and why?

James: I would make out with Bitter's

Carlos: eewww gross

Kendall: Why?

James: smooth face and Gustavo has a rough face

Taylor: wow


	7. Chapter 7

******This chapter is going to be very weird towards the end. I may post during the KCA's. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Mackenzie: Gosh what's taking Cee-Cee so long to come up with a plan for a prank

James: I have no idea

Kendall: why don't we just prank them ourselves

Carlos: just something simply like throwing water balloons at them

Taylor: that's not really a prank but lets do that

James: I'll fill the balloons with water of course

Taylor: we should fill them with spoiled milk

Carlos: that would be totally cool

Mackenzie: James, only fill 10 balloons and Logan, fill 6 water guns

James & Logan: ON IT!

James & Logan: DONE!

Mackenzie: Lets move out!

*poofs out and comes back 15min. later*

Carlos: MAN THAT WAS EPIC!

James: You should have seen the look on Camille's faces

Logan: Well I got slapped by one of the jenifers

Mackenzie: Anywayyy we have more truths and dares and our first dare is

Taylor: is from Annabeth Chase and she says:

_Logan I dare you to go outside and tell " SOMEONE HELP ME I LOST  
MY VOICE! HEEELLLPPP MMMEEE GGGEEETTT IITT BBACCKK!"  
Kendall I dare you to kiss Carlos on the lips!(for as long as you like!)  
James I dare you to break your lucky comb and  
then whenever he here's the word "the" he must get up and Say " COMB WHY WHY  
DIS YOU LEAVE ME?! WHY?"  
Carlos I dare you to let Taylor wear your helmet and he has to wear a tiara  
with a princess outfit obviously! _

Taylor: Alright Carlos give me your helmet

Carlos: No

Taylor: give it to me or else

Kendall: Carlos give it to her!

Carlos: I don't think ssoo

Taylor: FINE! You asked for the hard way

*Taylor snaps fingers and Carlos is in tiara and a yellow dress*

Taylor: I think I might wanna paint this helmet purple since it is my favorite color

Carlos: PLEASE DON'T

Logan: Do it!

Taylor: maybe later

Mackenzie: Kendall go kiss your princess

Kendall: Do I have too

Taylor: YES!

James: WAIT! Who's the princess

Logan: Carlos!

Kendall: Idiot

Mackenzie: Now get smoochin

Taylor: Hey! That's my thing

Logan: Not anymore

Taylor: I wanna see a kiss so start smoochin

*Kendall and Carlos kiss*

Carlos: that was gross

Kendall: Hey I'm not a bad kisser

James: whatever you say man

Taylor: James, since your dare is next here's your so called lucky comb

James: My comb is lucky and YAY!

Mackenzie: Now you have to break it

James: that's not going to happen

Taylor: Thanks to Carlos I'm in a bad mood so if you don't break the comb I will break your nose! And I am very serious

James: Ok I'll do

*James breaks his comb*

James: ARE YOU HAPPY NOW

Taylor: very

Logan: Can I do my dare

Mackenzie: yes you can-

Taylor: Logie

Mackenzie: Heyy

Taylor: Hi

Mackenzie: That's not what I meant

Taylor: Logie continue with your dare

Logan: _SOMEONE HELP ME I LOST MY VOICE! HEEELLLPPP MMMEEE GGGEEETTT IITT BBACCKK!_

Kendall: wow

Taylor: we should do the-

James: COMB WHY, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! WHY?

Taylor: we should do the-

James: COMB WHY, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! WHYY?

Taylor: will you shut up!

James: Well stop saying the

Taylor: lets do our next set of dares

Mackenzie: These truth and dares is from Musiclove95x and she says:

_Kendall I Dare you to ask Lucy to marry you and leave Jo forever  
Logan I Dare you to get James' name tattoo on your arm with a heart around it!  
Carlos: Truth- have u ever had a one night stand with one of the guys?  
James: truth - have u ever had a sex dream about mama knight_

Carlos: never

James: yes

Kendall: WHAT

James: yes but that was only one time when we had that sleepover when we was 7

Kendall: DUDE THAT'S MY MOM

Carlos: wow

Mackenzie: Kendall go do your dare before you punch James

Kendall: Fine. I'll be back

*Kendall leaves*

Taylor: Kendall is gonna punch you when he gets back

James: I know

Mackenzie: Logan your tattoo is not going to be real its just going to be a draw on but your still going to feel some pain

Logan: ok but who's doing my tattoo

Taylor: Since your getting a tattoo of James' name James is going to do it

Logan: WHAT!

Carlos: HAHA

Mackenzie: Now go to the parlor over there in the corner and don't get blood on the floor

Logan: what do you mean by blood

Taylor: Don't worry theirs gonna be a professional in there with y'all

James: Alright, byee

*James and Logan leaves and Kendall returns*

Carlos: what did Lucy say

Kendall: she said that she wouldn't marry me

Mackenzie: soo what do what do we if there are only 4 people

Carlos: I don't know make out I guess

Taylor: I'm cool with that but y'all wanna know something random that just popped up in my head

Kendall: sure

Taylor: Alright, If you and Carlos were in a relationship then Carlos would be on the bottom and you would be on top

Carlos: WHAT! Why do I have to be the girl

Mackenzie: Cause your more sensitive

Kendall: wow that was really disturbing and random

Taylor: I know but who cares!

Mackenzie: Lets start making out

Carlos: Wait! When do we stop

Taylor: Whenever Logan and James gets done

Carlos: Ok and I call Taylor to make out with

Taylor: aww but this doesn't mean that your off the-

James(far away voice): WHY, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! WHYY?

Taylor: hook

Mackenzie: Lets get started

*all starts to kiss*

* * *

**This was a really weird chapter to me and don't forget to vote Big Time Rush and Carlos Pena for KCA's cause today is the last day.**


	8. Chapter 8

James & Logan: GUYS WE'RE BACK

*everyone stops kissing*

Taylor: OH THANK GOD!

Carlos: HEYY!

Taylor: hi

Carlos: that was not what I meant

Taylor: I know but you are a great kisser

Carlos: Thank you and you are too

Mackenzie: He's not a better kisser than Kendall

Carlos: is too

Kendall: is not

Taylor & Mackenzie: GUYS!

James: actually there both wrong cause we all know that I'm the best kisser

Taylor: That's a big fat lie

Logan:Yep cause we all know that I am the best kisser and James is the worst

James: HEY!

Taylor: hi

Mackenzie: ALRIGHT! Lets do our truth and dares before we kill each other!

Taylor: ok, ok, ok. Our truths and dares are from Tycoon Henderson:

_Carlos: paint your helmet purple instead of Taylor doing it  
Kendall: hit Jo and her mind is not allowed to be wiped  
James: kiss Taylor after every dare for the rest of the game (or 2  
chapters)  
Logan: swim in rotten milk and tell one thousand people that are  
watching that he likes it  
Kendall: suck a Brussels sprout for 1 hour  
Mackenzie and Carlos: have to be locked in a coffin together for 2 hours  
James: tell Gustavo that "James is gay and that James has loved Gustavo  
for six months" (in the third person)  
Pokechan has to film James' second dare_

Pokechan: FINALLY, I'm involved in a dare

*everyone but Taylor screams*

Taylor: She was here the whole time!

Pokechan: even when you guys did the prank without me. Which I'm still mad about

James: Taylor how would you like a kiss from The Face *does the face*

Logan: James, nobody wants to kiss the face

James: Yes they do!

Logan: No they don't

Mackenzie: Anyway, Taylor its time to kiss your prince charming

Taylor: Ummm no that's not going to happen

Kendall: oh yes it is

Mackenzie: JAMES NOW!

Taylor: WAIT WHAT ARE YO-

*James kiss Taylor*

Taylor: WHAT THE HECK MAN!

Mackenzie: you said that you weren't doing it so-

James: we planned that if you weren't gong to kiss me then I was going to do it

Taylor: BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MOUTH RAPE ME!

*everyone laughs but Taylor*

Carlos: What the heck is mouth rape

Taylor: Look it up and do your dare

Carlos: But I don-

Taylor: I SAID DO YOUR DARE

Carlos: THANKS A LOT JAMES

James: your welcome buddy

Carlos: *paints helmet* done.

Mackenzie: Logan your turn

Taylor: the milk is cold

Logan: *starts walking*

Kendall: take a shower afterward

Logan: Whatever *far away voice*

Carlos: Kendall your turn

Mackenzie: and you have to do both

*Jo comes in*

Jo: Hey Taylor

Taylor: Hey Jo

Jo: I'm here for another dare aren't I

Carlos: Yep

James: and Kendall has to hit you

Jo: ok but don't hit me hard

*Kendall hits her*

Taylor: that was the worst hit ever!

Jo: What's wrong with her

Kendall: James mouth raped her

Jo: really James!

James: What all I did was kiss her

Taylor: whatever. And Jo

Jo: Yeah

Taylor: Did you wanna stay for the fun

Jo: sure why not

Carlos: YAYYY

Mackenzie: Kendall has to do your second dare

Kendall: Do I really have to suck on a Brussels sprout

Jo: unless you want to suck on 4

Kendall: fine! *starts to suck on Brussels sprout*

Carlos: James your turn

James: James is ready

Taylor: Good

*Gustavo pops in*

Gustavo: TayTay!

Taylor: G-Man!

Carlos: WAIT! How do you guys know each other

Taylor: I don't have to answer that

Kendall: Yes you do

Taylor: No I don't

James: Yes you do

Gustavo: DOGS SHUT UP now tell me why I'm here

Taylor: Like I said we're playing truth or dare

Mackenzie: and James has to do his dare which involves you

Jo: Cee-Cee is the camera ready!

Pokechan: Cameras ready. James go

*James walks over to Gustavo*

James: James is gay and that James has loved Gustavo for six months.

Gustavo: ...

Taylor: Gustavo did you hear him

Gustavo: yes I did and I'm not doing nothing about it cause I know its a joke

Kendall: wow

Jo: that wasn't the reaction I was looking for

Mackenzie: I know right

Carlos: Do you think something is wrong with him

Gustavo: Nothing is wrong with me but there will be something wrong with James when he gets done with all the 'training' that Taylor puts him trough

Logan: what do you mean by 'training'

Taylor: Well I asked Gustavo if any of you act up then I could put you through some training but you, James might think its torture

Pokechan: So everyone is on your good side except for James

Taylor: That's correct

*Logan, Kendall, and Carlos does 3 way high-5*

Mackenzie: When does his torture start

Taylor: When we're done with this game

Gustavo: Are we done here cause I would like to get back to work.

Taylor: Yep Bye

*Gustavo poofs out*

Logan: What do we do know

Kendall: Mackenzie has to do her dare

Pokechan: the coffin await

*Mackenzie and Carlos leaves*

Logan: What do we do now

Pokechan: well I'm gonna leave for a while cause I have something to do

Kendall: K. Bye

*Cee-Cee leaves*

Logan: so what now

Jo: Lets go clubbing

Taylor: Alright lets go

Logan: Where's James

Taylor: Oh he locked himself in the bathroom

Jo: Why

Taylor: Cause I threaten

Kendall: Wow

Logan: your hot when your angry

Taylor: awe thanks

Kendall: Lets go clubbing


End file.
